You Have More Friends Than You Know
You Have More Friends Than You Know 'en español ''Tú Tienes Más Amigos De Los Que Crees, ''es una canción presentada en el episodio Sweet Dreams, cantada por Marley, Blaine, Unique y Sam. La versión original le pertenece a ''Mervyn Warren. Contexto de la canción Marley quiere mostrar a los demas sus canciones originales, y cuando el señor Shue empieza hacer muy duro con Sam, Unique y Blaine, ella los llama al auditorio para mostrarles una cancion original de ella, ella comienza a cantar y el Sr. Shue pasa por ahi y escucha la cancion y lo hacen entender el error que cometia Letra '''Marley: Mmm... We feel, we hear, your pain, your fear But we're here, to say, who you are, is okay Blaine: And you don't have to go through this on your own You're not alone Marley: You have more friends than you know Some who surround you Some you are destined to meet You'll have more love in your life Unique: Don't let go, give it time Unique y Sam: Take it slow Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow Unique: It's gonna be okay (Sam: It's gonna be okay) You have more friends than you know Be brave, be strong, You are loved, you belong Blaine (Unique): Some day soon (Some day soon), you will see (You will see) You're exactly Blaine y Unique: Who you're supposed to be Marley: And you don't have to go through this on your own (Unique: Ooh!)) You're not (Unique: You're not!) alone (Unique: You're not alone, no, no) Marley con Blaine, Sam, y Unique: You have more friends than you know Some who surround you Some you are destined to meet You'll have more love in your life Marley (Con Unique, Sam y Blaine): Don't let go, give it time (Blaine, Sam y Unique: Give it time) Take it slow (Blaine, Sam y Unique: Take it slow) Those who love you the most, (may need more time to grow) It's gonna be okay (Blaine, Sam yUnique: Gonna be okay) You have more friends than you know Unique: Be who you are Learn to forgive Unique con Blaine It's not about who you love, but how you live (Blaine: But how you live!) Unique: Ooooh! Blaine (Con Unique): (You have more friends than you know) (Unique: That you know!) Some who surround you (Unique: Yeah!) Some you are destined to meet Marley y Blaine (Unique): You'll have more (More!) love in your life Unique y Sam (Blaine, Sam, Marley and Unique): Don't let go, give it time (Give it time) Marley: Take it slow (Unique: Take it slow) Marley y Blaine (Con Unique) Those who love you the most, (may need more time to grow) '''Sam: It's gonna be okay (Marley: It's gonna be okay) Marley, Blaine, Sam y Unique: You have more friends than you know Unique: It's gonna be okay Curiosidades *Esta canción es originalmente de'' Mervyn Warren, ''pero en el episodio dicen que es una canción original escrita por Marley. *Durante el performance, en el espacio que hay cuando Marley canta "You have more friends than you know" y Unique "Be who you are", en el fondo aparece una persona cruzando por el auditorio. Video thumb|right|302 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sweet Dreams Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique